Jaller vs Scorpion
Pre-Analysis Alexander: It’s no secret that fire is very popular, and these two show why. D1G1T: Jaller, Leader of the Toa Ignika. Alexander: And Scorpion, spectral assassin of the Netherrealm. D1G1T: I’m D1G1T, and this is my friend, Alexander! Alexander: And today, we open the Battlerealm. Jaller (Bionicle) Alexander: Long ago, on the island of Voya Nui, there was a powerful group of baddies known as the Piraka, who enslaved the island and its inhabitants to find the legendary Mask of Life. Almost all hope was lost, and those who weren’t enslaved needed help…. They needed heroes. D1G1T: Luckily, they would receive their heroes in the form of the Toa Ignika. Among these heroes was the Ignika of Fire, Jaller! Alexander: Jaller has worn three masks in his time as a Toa. The first mask was a noble version of the Hau mask, which is the Mask of Shielding. However, he cannot tap into the power of this mask. D1G1T: The next mask he would wear was an organic version of the Calix mask, also known as the Mask of Fate. Now while this mask may sound like he can control the fate of anyone he chooses, it actually just allows him to perform at his peak capabilities. This was best shown when he dodged a heat beam from Hakann as an Ignika. Alexander: Judging from the speed of the blast, Jaller would have to be moving at a speed of at least Mach 1 to dodge the heat beam. However, that wouldn’t be his only tool as an Ignika. D1G1T: That’s right! He also carries around a Zamor Sphere launcher, which can fire spheres of energized protodermis at his enemies. While its main purpose is to cure the inhabitants of the mind-control of the Piraka, they also serve as a strong projectile. However, Jaller also has access to a special Zamor Sphere that can freeze a target in time. This Zamor Sphere sounds strong, but the effects don’t last very long on larger foes. On top of that, Jaller only has one shot, so he better make it count! Alexander: He also made use of a pair of energized flame swords as an Ignika, which are decent in combat. D1G1T: The third and final mask he would wear is the Arthron mask, or the Mask of Sonar. The mask allows Jaller to detect people around him, but he can’t detect any details. He would obtain this mask when the Mask of Life transformed him into a Toa Mahri. Along with the mask, his two energized flame swords he carried would become a power sword. Alexander: The sword apparently allows Jaller to make fire underwater, which is absolutely absurd. I think I’ve only ever seen this happen one other time. D1G1T: Another weapon he gains is the Cordak Blaster, which can fire six red bullets at a time. The only downside to this is that he has to reload it. Alexander: With all these tools at his disposal, Jaller has shown time and time again that he can take a lot of damage and still keep kicking. The greatest example of this was the time that the gateway to the Mask of Life had collapsed above him and the other Ignika. According to my research, this bridge is comparable to the London Bridge, which weighs 30,000 tons. D1G1T: Whoa! That’s equivalent to a thousand elephants! Alexander: Indeed, but he is not invincible. Despite being a fire toa, he doesn’t have the resistance to fire at the same level of other fire toa. Not only that, but he cannot transform into his Mahri form without the Mask of Life. D1G1T: But despite all of this, Jaller still shows just how strong a Toa can be. Scorpion Alexander: Long ago, there was a tournament between the realms only known as Mortal Kombat. The goal was to defeat the defending realm’s champions 10 times over. D1G1T: Among some of the warriors participating in the Mortal Kombat tournament was a vengeful revenant named Hanzo Hazashi, but most of you would probably know him better as Scorpion. Alexander: Let’s not waste any time here and get right into it. Scorpion has a large arsenal of spears, swords, axes, a demon snake thing that lived in his hand and kunai. He’s been shown to be skilled in swordfighting and is stated to be a master of the kunai. D1G1T: Scorpion has also been shown to have some control over the power of fire. He can fire it as a ball, create a pit of fire under his enemies, and even uses it to teleport! He's also been shown to be able to take fire-based attacks and survive after he was resurrected. Alexander: And of course, he gets stronger the longer he’s in the Netherrealm. This is due to him being killed by his rival, Sub-zero, and being resurrected by the evil sorcerer, Quan Chi. D1G1T: That backfired for both Sub-zero and Quan Chi later, as he ended up killing both of them, allowing him to finally move on from the murder of his own clan….. Except that there was a younger brother of the first Sub-zero who took up the title. Alexander: However, the two had become friends after a while and teamed up with Raiden to help take down Kronika. D1G1T: If there was ever a doubt, do not mess with Scorpion. Otherwise, you’ll be next to add to the list. Fight Jaller stands outside an old temple made of stone, hopping into the temple without a second thought. He maneuvers his way through it’s traps, making it to the main chamber. Sitting in the centre of the room was a golden mask, sitting on a pedestal. He reaches out his arm to grab it before he hears a voice from behind him. “Do not touch the mask. It doesn’t belong to you.” Jaller turned around and raised his sword at Scorpion. “If I don’t get this mask, my people could die. I’m sorry, but I have to take this mask.” Scorpion drew his sword. “So be it.” FIGHT! Jaller is struck with a kunai, being pulled over to Scorpion, who slashes at Jaller. Jaller is sent sprawling back from the hit before getting back up and slashing at Scorpion. As Scorpion jumped back from the slash, Jaller readied his Zamor Sphere Launcher. “You’re fast, but not fast enough.” Jaller fired, but Scorpion teleported behind him and hit him with a fireball. Jaller powered through and kicked Scorpion down into the water below, but Scorpion dragged Jaller down with him using his kunai. “Mata Nui, grant me the power to breathe underwater.” Jaller began to change shape, now taking in his Mahri Form. Scorpion attempted to keep up with Jaller, but Jaller could outpace him under the water. Eventually, Scorpion is able to catch an attack from Jaller and began to teleport him to the Netherrealm. Jaller tried to break free by jamming his elbow into Scorpion’s ribs, but Scorpion didn’t budge until they teleported. Jaller got up and looked around, confused as to where he was. Suddenly, Scorpion hits him with the snake creature as he’s unable to breathe, pulls him up close to him… ...And slashed him into pieces, ending the fight. Post-Analysis Alexander: Well, that could’ve gone better. D1G1T: It’s time to get the explaining caps on and explain why Scorpion won! Alexander: Jaller may have had a larger arsenal, and even had the edge in durability, but Scorpion had a major edge in speed and experience. D1G1T: As for strength, Jaller had the edge… Initially, anyway. Once this fight was brought into the Netherrealm, the battle was over. Alexander: Jaller could’ve easily won with the Time Zamor Sphere, but the chances of him landing the shot accurately in this case would be much harder to do on an enemy like Scorpion, who can teleport faster that the shot could fire. Plus, he only had one shot and it would've more than likely missed Scorpion. D1G1T: Finally, let’s go over Jaller’s Mahri Form. While it does provide a boost to Jaller, it doesn’t let him breathe air and forces him to stay underwater to put it into great effect. And while we haven’t seen \scorpion teleport underwater, there’s enough info to say that he would be more than capable of doing it. Alexander: Jaller tried to win this fight, but he couldn’t cut it. D1G1T: The winner is Scorpion! ' ' Results: JALLER: + Mahri Form could change fight immensely + Time Zamor Sphere + Armour + Durability = Arsenal = Can Manipulate Fire - Speed - Mahri Form breathes only water - Can only access Mahri Form through Mask of Life - Only one Time Zamor Sphere - Experience SCORPION: + Power increases in the Netherrealm + Speed + Experience + Resistance to fire attacks + Teleportation gives Scorpion a way to avoid the Time Zamor Sphere = Can Manipulate Fire = Arsenal - ArmourCategory:Year 2 Battles Category:Bionicle Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Combatants